The Sefenlands
The Empire of the Sefenlands (Sefenlander/''Sefenexsum: 'Sefenex Empiru, "Sphinx Empire," Sayerthenner: ''Al Amar Senex Awo'', "the Red Sphinx Kingdom," Reyshi: '''þien Siebenlanden, "the Sevenlands,"- the name of which can be pronounced acceptably as "the Sevenlands," which is the standard pronunciation in the the Arm, the Face, and Flotch) is an empire located in Deres and the southern Delklands' Crahish Coast, finded by Old King Kazlor over 3,000 years before Tale of Zul as the Seven Sefenlander States on the Woman of Crahia, the Ghost Isles, and Deres. These seven states or seven lands were Her Isles, the Blasted State, the Arm, the Ghost Isles, the Waste, Mohaskia, and the Motherland. Eventually, Old King Kazlor's descendants lost control of Her Isles, and both the Blasted State, and the Arm were subjugated by the Far West. The Calm Isles, the Waste, Mohaskia, and especially the Motherland, which had come to be known as White-Bear, were prospering. Eventually the regions of Mohaskia, and White-Bear, later known as White-Sphinx, expanded east, and took nearly the whole of Deres. The Old Kings had been overthrown by the House of Eleses, which was overthrown by Ilzor Hairas, the 1st Emperor of the Sefenlands. Ilzor unified the the Ghost Isles, the Waste, Mohaskia, and White-Sphinx under his imperial rule, and introduced slavery into the Sefenlands. The Sefenlands then entered into a period of expansion southeast into the Hyde, and the Dragonfoot under 2nd Sefenlander Emperor Xermos Hairas. This expansion continued until the Battle on Mount Scorpion wherein two Sefenlander Emperors, Emperor Jahartos Hairas, and Emperor Jahartos II Hairas were slain by Farson the Fogman, and the Hurricane King all as the eye of the hurricane Al Uem Mok (Sayerthenner: "the One Who is Death") passed over Scorpion's Isle. This disastrous battle fostered an intense mistrust of magicks in the Sefenlands which would not recede until the the 1st Great War, and then returned with a vengeance as their ally the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory, famed for their warwyzards, betrayed them. During that war the Sefenlands fought alongside the Coldlands, which was a nation of escaped slaves who had rebelled from them, and overthrown Erz Black, the King of the Ghost Isles. Prior to that the Ghost Isles had been the largest hub of slavery on this Earth. This rebellion, and the war greatly weakened the Sefenlands, leading to the Topok Rebellion, and the rise of Sadei Hairas. Sadei was overthrown by Emperor Messink Messon, a nameless child who conquered the Delklands, and made incursions into the Ayelands. The rule of Messink toppled the Pilantine Foerunner Kings, and the rule of Messink's son Makexes Messon toppled the Princes of Har. Finally, Makexes' daughter Sulenn Messon staged the Lobott Coup, and waged the Deylki-Sefenlander War which took away imperial rule in the Sefenlands, and made it a subservient state to the Delkish Empire with Sulenn as its first monarch. The Sefenlands remained partially independent and did not achieve full independence until the 2nd Great War wherein the Mother's Sons took over the government following the assassination of the Mother on Earth of the Red Wheelhouse, using their newfound power to drop the Hornman Far Bomb on Farbdak, for they hated the Ayelands, and blamed it for the assassination, when in reality it was the Delkish Empire that assassinated her. The Mother's Sons fell apart in the ensuing chaos, and a provisional government was formed led by the enigmatic Sayerthenner Diplomat and his Blue Lych. Both men were secret gifts from Groll Halfsmith to the Sefenlands from Sayerthenn in exchange for the Blue King's Blue Crown. These two led a massacre of the newborns in the Sefenlands which raised the Walls of Wind arounds the Walls of Flames of 36th around the Ayelands. They saved the Sefenlands, and the world, but were subsequently stoned to death in the Red Wheelhouse. Their executioner was a radical, half-Lobott, anti-magicks anarchist, Ecks Cowrie, born Xermos Cowrie before King Xermos II's public descent into madness. Cowrie declared himself the Wythcfinder General, and began a purge of magicks in the Sefenlands, dismantling all governmental institutions, and plunging the empire into chaos. The Sefenlander Civil War finally ended when the forces of Yur Yur Yoshosh, a mixed Rugged Shoreman born in a brothel in "Parthalenn" took White-Sphinx by storm. It should be noted that it is widely believed that Yur was a baby passed over during the massacre of the newborns. To establish his naval might, Yur made Delkeye his imperial capital. To gain the trust of the people, and to ease their lives he changed his name to Kazlor Eres, a generic name which would coincidentally later be taken up by the Child With Many Names. Kazlor's son was Dos Eres, and Dos' son was Gattos Eres, the 71st overall Emperor of the Sefenlands. Category:Three Nations Category:States Category:Locations Category:History Category:Yellow Coalition Category:Sunrise Alliance Category:The Delklands